100 word drabbles RE Valentines
by Rose Gilmore
Summary: V-day, 100 word chapters for AleX23 pairing. Might me Later rather then sooner when updating sine the upcoming chapters has to do with the observed kiss' chapters which I need to write, like soon. Yea as soon as that is done, I can update more of this. :
1. GirlfriendBoyfriend

"What are you supposed to do for Valentines Day?"

"Well," Jean looked up. "Scott and I are going out to dinner, and I got him a nice card. Plus, I got this great new dress to wear to dinner." She smirked.  
"Oh,"

"Why do you ask Laura, you and Alex doing anything special?"

She shifted. "I'm not sure. We've been going out on dates for a couple months—I guess we're girlfriend/boyfriend. Right?"

"When he introduces you to his friends, what does he say?"

"Laura, my girlfriend."

"Then you're girlfriend/boyfriend. But you think of him as your boyfriend right?"

"I guess."

**I do not own Laura, Jean, Alex, or Scott they belong to Marvel.**

**This is going to be a series of one shot 100 word drabbles. They'll be connected, but could stand alone. Hope you like it!!s**


	2. What it means

Laura leaned on the doorframe.

"But what does that mean? Being someone's girlfriend, and him my boyfriend? What exactly is the job or role? I just—sometimes I don't understand."

Jean realized this might be a longer conversation then she had planned for, she pushed all other thoughts and Scott in the danger room out of her head.

"Compromise, you're there for someone, best friends, keeping promises, staying faithful." Jean though of Scott, "You've got the same role as he does. He supports you, you support him."

"That sound's hard, like work."

"It is sometimes. But it is worth it."


	3. Surfing

"What are you doing for Valentines bro?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I'm busy right now."

"You're just waxing your car. _For the second time this week!!_"

Scott sighed. "Talk, but you have to help wax."

Alex scoffed. "Whatever. I wanted to do something special with Laura for Valentines. So how does surfing sound? Fun right?"

Scott stopped waxing and just stared at his younger brother.

"You don't know anything do you?" Scott asked. "They want to do something romantic—roses, chocolate, sweet nothings whispered in their ear. Not surfing."

"You're kidding, right?." Alex said.

"Where did I go wrong?" Scott asked.


	4. Work

"Okay, Scott, this seems like a lot of work." Alex complained.

"It really isn't. You just have to remember what she likes, and doesn't." They brothers were almost done waxing Scott's car and halfway through discussing what Alex could and _couldn't _do for Valentines with X-23.

"One important thing to remember is that they want to feel special. It cant just be something expected. You know what I mean?" Scott asked. "Of course you don't, you though surfing would be a good thing to do for Valentines day." Scott answered his own question.

"Jean thinks we're just going out—"


	5. Danger room

When what?" Alex asked frustrated. Scott just abruptly stopped talking.

"Nothing I just realized, that you're only sixteen and—" Alex cut him off.

"You don't want your little brother knowing about your love life?"

"Yeah, lets go with that." Scott answered.

_Okay, that was bizarre _Alex thought.

"Are you sure Laura'll like if I go all out? I mean, her version of a good time is a danger-room session."

"You have to realize all girls want to feel special."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Duh!!"

"But yet you were thinking of going surfing."

"Sooo?"

"So do something romantic for her."

**I want this fan-fic to be finished before (or on) Valentines day, so I need some ideas for something romantic Alex would do for Laura. I've got some ideas, but I want your too. THANKS!!!!!!! **


	6. What Alex had originally planned

Alex walked up to his valentine and bent down on one knee and said, "Be my valentine?". And he gave her a single red rose.

Laura smiled, one of her smiles that only came out when she was around Havok. And she nodded her head in reply. She read the small card attached to it. "Be mine? Aloha, Alex."

Alex stood up and kissed her. Laura kissed him back.

"I'm going surfing, the swells are always good on holidays." He murmured into the kiss.

Laura stood their a moment after Alex excited the room thinking, "That's all?" Her shoulders sank.

**So, yeah this is an alternate version chapter, its what Alex originally had planned. But he did not do this!! This was JFF (just for fun). And hopefully next chapter will be what Alex does for real, and TOTALLY romantic and great!**


	7. My jeep!

"Kitty?"

"Yes Laura." Kitty said as she phased through her bedroom door.

"I was just wondering if you could help me find something to wear for valentines."

"Really??" Kitty gushed. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this!!" She grabbed Laura's hand, "Lets go to the mall."

"Hey Lance," Kitty called into the living room, "I'm gonna borrow your jeep, kay?"

Lance shot up. "Why don't I drive you?"

"Are you sure swettie? I don't want to bother you, I'm just going to the mall."

Lance got his keys out of his pocket and ran towards the garage.

**I know, this and the next one are just a filler, but the next three are getting to the point. I'm gonna try and finish this tomorrow! Happy Valentines! Rose Gilmore**


	8. The perfect dress

"Thanks for driving us Lance," Kitty said as she stepped out of the car.

"No prob. Call me when you need a ride back."

"Where should we go first?"

"You know the mall better then I do." Laura replied to Kitty.

"True, true." Kitty led the way.

"This isn't really my style." Laura informed Kitty after she handed her a pink silky dress.

Kitty bit her lip, "Why don't we try a light blue dress instead?"

"That sounds nice."

"How 'bout this?" Laura said as she pulled a cascading light blue dress with a red sparkly tint on the bottom.


	9. Sneaky

Alex sneaked into Laura's room after he was sure she was asleep, which was very hard since 1) X-23 was a very light sleeper and 2) no one could sneak up on her. Alex did it anyway, he left the red bouquet of roses on her nightstand and a box of chocolates.

Laura woke up pleasantly surprised, a huge (and out of character) smile plastered on her face.

She found the card she'd picked up yesterday with Kitty and C.D. for Alex.

Frowning, she realized she hadn't asked Alex what they were doing for Valentines. Laura left to find him.


	10. Valentines

"Happy Valentines day!" Alex said as she walked into the kitchen.

"To you too." Laura said and rushed to hug him, "I found the flowers and chocolate. Thanks."

Alex handed her the pancakes he'd been making.

"I have something for you too. I don't know when to give it to you, what are we doing today?" She asked.

"Nope, I'm gonna surprise you." He sat down and started to eat.

"Okay,?"

"Right after breakfast."

"Approximately 6:00 then?" Laura asked logically.

"Yup." _I didn't realize it was that early._ Alex thought to himself. _That's what you get for surprising your girlfriend._

**Hope this all shows up nicely, fanfic . net has not been working properly :(**


	11. Forgot to turn the sound off!

"Do I have to where the blind-fold Alex?" Laura asked after Alex told her to 'step', 'step'. She didn't know where she was.

"Yes, I'm gonna surprise you."

Laura heard Alex type something. 'Auto-pilot activated.'

"Oh dang!" Alex said. _"I guess I forgot to turn the sound off." _Alex thought to himself.

Laura took her blind-fold off, "We're in the Black-bird, but where are we going?"

"PlEASE!! Let me surprise you!!"

For awhile they just sat in silence, each a little mad at each other.

Laura was the first to speak, "Do you like my dress?"

"Yes, Its beautiful Laura."


	12. We're going?

"Here's your gift, I wasn't sure what to get you, but I knew you'd like this so—" Laura thrusted the card and C.D. into Alex's hands.

"Cool. Thanks!"

"Thanks for the flowers, and chocolate."

"Your welcome."

After awhile of awkward silence Alex finally let her in on the secret. "I'm gonna teach you how to surf."

"Really? So that means were going to.."

"Hawaii?" Laura asked.

"Hawaii." Alex answered. "Thought it would be fun if we could spend a day where I grew up, teach you how to surf, we'll be back after dinner since we're flying the X-jet."


	13. SUBMARINE MODE ACTIVATED

"DESTINATION APROCHING T MINUS FIVE MINUTES." The auoto pilot voice droned.

"Alex, you thought this through right?"

"Yes."

"So where are we gonna land?"

Alex's brain froze, _he hadn't thought of that! Where __**are**__ we gonna land?_ "I've got that covered babe." He lied.

Laura walked over to the control center, Alex racked his brain for a secluded area to land this thing.

He heard her gently press the keys and the auto pilot voice drone, "SUBMARINE MODE FOR LANDING ACTIVATED."

"You beat me to it X-23."

"Yeah, well sometimes I'm a little faster then Havok." Laura said playing along.

**I know these last sentences were a little weird, but I had to use 19 words, and I didn't know what to write... (It was late last night when I wrote this... :( )**

**Also all of the chapters uploaded today were supposed to be up last night, but of course the fanfic site was not working for some reason.**

**I'm gonna go write the next parts.. (Be back in a couple hours LOL) Happy valentines day!**


	14. I guess Alex didn't ask

"Scott!" Wolverine yelled.

"What?" He said irritated, "Just because you didn't make plans with Ororo doesn't mean I don't have plans with Jean."

Ignoring the latter sentence Wolverine kept on yelling at Scott, "Where's the black-bird?"

"You cant really lose something that big."

Wolverine just told Scott to follow him.

"Your right, its gone."

"I KNOW!!" They started arguing about what could have happened.

"Scott," Jean said. "Are we ready—where's the x-jet?"

They stood in defeated silence.

Scott racked his brain on who could've done it, Logan, on who he was gonna kill.

And then it hit him, Alex.

**I know, I did not finish this in time, but I got caught up with Valentiney stuff... I'll finish it no later then monday. Something to look forward right? Happy valentines day!**


	15. Thats probably what they did

Alex grabbed his surfboard out of the x-jet, motioned to the other one, "You can use that one. Its an extra."

"Alex," X-23 said not uncomfortable at all. "I could just surf in my underwear, but I'd rather not. Soo,,,"

Alex blushed, "Nope, I've got that covered." He handed her a box, which Laura opened up and saw it contained a camouflage bikini.

"I had to ask Bobby and Remy which one was best. This one was unanimous." Alex continued talking.

"You know that's like them picturing me in my underwear right?" Laura asked Alex.

"That's probably what they did."

**A little random, but I though kinda funny. **

**...Alex amuses me.**


	16. You wait Laura

"The first thing you need to do is learn how to paddle." Alex layed his surf-board on the sand and showed Laura how to do it.

He propped himself up as if he was doing a push-up, and moved his hand's, gently scooping the sand. "You try."

She did, and succeeded.

"Now you," Alex popped up and placed his right foot forward and stood on the surfboard. "The hard part is doing it in the water."

"Oh, so that's when it get's hard." X-23 replied, doing as he did.

"Because so far its been easy."

"You wait Laura." Alex said.

**Sad, I actually know how to surf, and I cant seem to write it well. Teaching someone how to surf is not explained, its just done. **

**Anywho, look forward to the next chap of The observed kiss, the last chapter (not this one, the next one) has to (kinda) do with the ending of this fan-fic. **


End file.
